fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria HD
Papa's Pancakeria HD is the sixth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on April 4, 2017 and was released on May 17, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Here at Flipline Studios, we are in the zone… full steam ahead… working on the next new app! With Papa’s Taco Mia To Go out the gate & doing great, we want to keep that momentum going and announce the next gameria coming to tablets… Based off of the classic Papa’s Pancakeria web game, you’ll be returning to Maple Mountain to cook the ultimate breakfast trifecta of PANCAKES, WAFFLES, & FRENCH TOAST!!! With so many additions to the original games, we wanted to start off by revealing the new and improved Pancakeria storefront. As with all our HD games, the outside scene actually extends to widescreen, accommodating all the different tablet screen sizes. So click on the image above to broaden your horizon. For comparison, here is the original storefront from the web game. We are so excited to show off all the new stuff we will be cramming into Papa’s Pancakeria HD! So stay tuned for more sneak peeks! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9241 Description After searching high and low for your lost pet, you get a surprise call that your pet was found at Papa's Pancakeria in Maple Mountain. Papa Louie has a busy schedule, but since your pet likes the restaurant so much, he's left the Pancakeria for you to run while he's gone! You'll be knee-deep in batter as you prepare fluffy pancakes, golden waffles, and warm stacks of french toast for your customers through all the seasons of the year! Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your orders. Pour batter onto the griddle, add mixables into the batter, and keep checking back to flip the flapjacks halfway through. Stack plates high with pancakes, syrups, and delicious toppings that change with each holiday. Add a glass of refreshing juice or a hot mug of coffee to complete the breakfast, and serve the food to your hungry customers! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday flavors! As the seasons change in Maple Mountain, your customers will order their pancakes, waffles, and french toast with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new syrups, multiple toppings, and drinks for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive breakfast. Play as Cooper hunting for his lost cat Cookie, or Prudence with her lovable dog Pickle -- or create your own custom character along with your own pet! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of new holiday outfits and clothing now arriving on tablets. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons with the help of your friendly mailman, Vincent! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests for Stickers and for strategically leveling up customers! Game Features *Hands-on Pancake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets *Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving drinks *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completeing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Custom chefs, servers, and PETS! *Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *108 customers to serve with unique orders *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 75 ingredients to unlock *7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'04/04/17': Sneak Peek: Papa's Pancakeria HD!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9241 *'04/11/17': Sneak Peek: Ultimate Clothing Customization! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9271 *'04/18/17': Sneak Peek: Pets!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9289 *'04/25/17': Sneak Peek: Vincent and Coupons! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9318 *'05/02/17': Sneak Peek: The Stations! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9341 *'05/09/17': Sneak Peek: The Release Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9366 *'05/17/17': Papa's Pancakeria HD is HERE!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9394 Workers *Cooper *Prudence *Custom Worker Pets Pets play a major part in the story of Papa's Pancakeria. If a player selects either Cooper or Prudence as the "cook", Cookie (Cooper's cat) or Pickle (Prudence's dog) will be the part of the game. If selecting Cooper or Prudence as the "server," that character's pet will not appear in the game. As mentioned in a sneak peek, if a player decides to choose a Custom Worker instead of Cooper or Prudence, the player can select a pet - a dog or cat - to be included in the game. There are twelve preset pets (none of them are customizable), six dogs and six cats. While a player can pick the name of his or her pet, there are preset names that can be chosen as well. Stations *Order Station *Grill Station *Build Station *Drink Station Customers *Peggy (Tutorial) *Taylor (After Tutorial) *Tony (Random) *Nick (Random) *Cherissa (Random) *Mary (Random) *Kingsley (Time) *Perri (Time) *Alberto (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Foodini (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Steven (Time) *Clair (Time) *Matt (Time) *Ninjoy (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Yui (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Koilee (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Greg (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Edna (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Penny (Time) *Austin (Time) *Connor (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Janana (Day 2) *Vincent (Rank 2) *Big Pauly (Rank 3) *Brody (Rank 4) *Trishna (Rank 5) *Utah (Rank 6) *Hacky Zak (Rank 7) *Chuck (Rank 8) *Nevada (Rank 9) *Wally (Rank 10) *Boomer (Rank 11) *Marty (Rank 12) *Elle (Rank 13) *Shannon (Rank 14) *Roy (Rank 15) *Rita (Rank 16) *Allan (Rank 17) *Iggy (Rank 18) *Clover (Rank 19) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 20) *Zoe (Rank 21) *Cameo (Rank 22) *Rudy (Rank 23) *Crystal (Rank 24) *Hugo (Rank 25) *Willow (Rank 26) *Whiff (Rank 27) *Sasha (Rank 28) *Akari (Rank 29) *Rico (Rank 30) *Sienna (Rank 31) *Timm (Rank 32) *Deano (Rank 33) *Ember (Rank 34) *Wendy (Rank 35) *Santa (Rank 36) *Olga (Rank 37) *Cecilia (Rank 38) *Chester (Rank 39) *Sue (Rank 40) *Xolo (Rank 41) *Bruna Romano (Rank 42) *Hope (Rank 43) *Sarge Fan (Rank 44) *Ivy (Rank 45) *Scarlett (Rank 46) *Radlynn (Rank 47) *Robby (Rank 48) *Kayla (Rank 49) *Yippy (Rank 50) *Georgito (Rank 51) *Gino Romano (Rank 52) *Julep (Rank 53) *Doan (Rank 54) *James (Rank 55) *Cletus (Rank 56) *Mindy (Rank 57) *Mandi (Rank 58) *Wylan B (Rank 59) *Vicky (Rank 60) *Maggie (Rank 61) *Franco (Rank 62) *Kenji (Rank 63) *Rhonda (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Hank (Monday) *Emmlette (Tuesday) *Kahuna (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Johnny (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Local *Cameo Holidays *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah on Rank 6 (Favored by Utah, Nick, Kingsley, Trishna, Hacky Zak, Chuck, Nevada, and Wally) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 11 (Favored by Boomer, Perri, Lisa, Alberto, Marty, Elle, Shannon, and Roy) *Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Unlocked with Rita on Rank 16 (Favored by Rita, Taylor, Big Pauly, Foodini, Gremmie, Allan, Iggy, Clover, and Mayor Mallow) *Grōōvstock (September) - Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 21 (Favored by Zoe, Janana, Steven, Clair, Matt, Cameo, Rudy, Crystal, and Hugo) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26 (Favored by Willow, Vincent, Tony, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Whiff, Sasha, Akari, and Rico) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 31 (Favored by Sienna, Tohru, Pinch Hitwell, Bertha, Yui, Timm, Deano, Ember, and Wendy) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 36 (Favored by Santa, Cherissa, Ripley, Koilee, Olga, Cecilia, Chester, and Sue) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 41 (Favored by Xolo, Duke Gotcha, Captain Cori, Little Edoardo, Bruna Romano, Hope, Sarge Fan, and Ivy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46 (Favored by Scarlett, Scooter, Greg, Carlo Romano, Radlynn, Robby, Kayla, and Yippy) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 51 (Favored by Georgito, Skyler, Edna, Olivia, Gino Romano, Julep, Doan, and James) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 56 (Favored by Cletus, Mary, Peggy, Brody, Penny, Mindy, Mandi, Wylan B, and Vicky) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 61 (Favored by Maggie, Austin, Connor, Mitch, Franco, Kenji, Rhonda, and Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Breakfast Blast *Slider Escape *Home Run Derby *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess *Hallway Hunt *Jojo's Burger Match Ingredients Bases *Pancakes (Start) *French Toast (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Brody) *Waffles (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Mayor Mallow) Grill Mixables *Chocolate Chip Mix (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Big Pauly) *Blueberry Mix (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Wally) *Pecan Mix (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Sienna) *Bacon Mix (Unlocked on Rank 55 with James) Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked on Day 2 with Janana) *Raspberries (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Roy) *Powdered Sugar (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Mayor Mallow) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Rico) *Cinnamon (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Wendy) *Strawberries (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Ivy) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Vincent) *Honey (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Hugo) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Sue) Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Trishna) *Milk (Unlocked on Rank 50 with Yippy) *Tea (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Vicky) Drink Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Start) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Trishna) *Cocoa (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Hugo) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of a topper, syrup or whipped cream, one shaker, and one drink. Specials Ranks Stickers Upgrade Shop *Doorbell $4.50 - You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. *Grill Boosters (4) $120.00 - Hold down the booster to cook your food faster. *Grill Alarms (2) $90.00 - Will automatically alert you when to flip or remove food. *Waffle Alarm $90.00 - Will automatically alert you when to flip or remove waffles. *Drink Auto-Pour $350.00 - Automatically pours drinks to the ideal amount for the best score. *Customer Coupon $25.00 - Send one to a specific customer to get them to visit again! *Special Sign $250.00 - More customers will order Today's Special! Trivia *This is the first HD game where the player can customize the colors of the clothing of the worker. *You can now select a pet to accompany your custom worker during the game. *This is the first HD game to have Customer Coupons. *This is the first game since Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! where Brody is unlocked at a specific rank. *This is the first game where the customers of rank use costumes in Halloween, but the customers of time or of the beginning do not use it *This is the first game to have all the holiday ingredients unlocked in specific ranks. *This is the first HD game Cinco de Mayo is a holiday in. *No time customers are unlocked after Yui until you unlock Ripley during Christmas. *Either Connor or Mitch can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a Special. *Unlike the original game, this game's closing sequence occurs during nighttime, implying that the restaurant is open all day as opposed to mornings-only. *The Closers' Halloween costumes are the ones they wore in the previous games: **Hank: Sheriff in Papa's Cheeseria **Emmlette: Hatching Chick in Papa's Sushiria **Kahuna: Tiki Man in Papa's Pastaria **Quinn: Cat in Papa's Cupcakeria and renovated in Papa's Bakeria **Johnny: Werewolf – the outfit he wore in the Halloween 2016 holiday Picture **Xandra: Clown in Papa's Taco Mia HD **Jojo: Superhero in Papa's Cupcakeria and renovated in Papa's Bakeria * Most characters order holiday drinks with Ice. Gallery blog banner2.jpg blog outside.png sneakpeek pancakeriahd01.png blog clothing 02.jpg blog clothing 01.jpg sneakpeek pancakeriahd02.png petslogo.png pickle cookie.png pet 01.png pet 02.png pet 03.png sneakpeek pancakeriahd03.png vincent outside.jpg coupons 01.jpg vincent 02.jpg sneakpeek pancakeriahd4.png stations 01.jpg stations 02.jpg stations 03.jpg stations 04.jpg stations 05.jpg sneakpeek pancakeriahd5.png pancakeriahd skyscraper.jpg|Papa's Pancakeria HD "skyscraper" pancakeriahd top banner.jpg screenshot pphd 01a.jpg screenshot pphd 02a.jpg screenshot pphd 03a.jpg screenshot pphd 04a.jpg screenshot pphd 05a.jpg 8days.jpg sneakpeek pancakeriahd6.png PapasHdPancake7.png 6days.jpg 5days.jpg 4days.jpg 3days.jpg 2days.jpg 1day.jpg Blog launch pic.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD is OUT!!! PancakeriaHDgameicon.png web promo banner PPHD.png|Web promo banner of Pancakeria HD! thumb1-pphd.jpg thumb3-pphd.jpg Breaking the game....PNG PPHD - Penny Approved.png|PPcHD! Penny Approved! 18557280 1718231911554231 9072186317946127510 n.png|PPCHD! Kahuna Approved! FB IMG 1495410078236.jpg|PPCHD! Zoe Approved! PPHD - Little Edoardo Approved.png|PPCHD! Little Edoardo Approved! 18881807 1733259796718109 7807471038744402804 n.png|PPCHD! Mindy Approved! Pphdallan.png|PPCHD! Allan Approved! Pphdolivia.png|PPCHD! Olivia Approved! Pphdsargefan.png|PPCHD! Sarge Fan Approved! Pphdedna.png|PPCHD! Edna Approved! PPHD - Gremmie Approved.png|PPCHD! Gremmie Approved! PPHD - Julep Approved.png|PPCHD! Julep Approved! PPHD Mayor Mallow Approved.png|PPCHD! Mayor Mallow Approved! PPKHD Yippy Approved.png|PPCHD! Yippy Approved! PPHD - Jojo Approved.png|PPCHD! Jojo Approved! Screenshot_2017-07-06-21-26-49.png|Perfect day! IMG_0902.PNG|thumb Special_recipe_from_Austin.PNG|thumb IMG_0905.PNG IMG_1129.PNG IMG_0858.PNG Zoe_and_Kayla.PNG IMG_0817.PNG IMG_0914.PNG IMG_0660.PNG IMG_0649.PNG Category:Games Category:2017 Games Category:App Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Games With Holidays